With the development of modern industry, more and more complex process objects have appeared in the industrial control process. While the requirements for product quality have been increased, traditional control technologies can hardly adapt to these control requirements. In order to improve the control effectiveness, since the 1970s some intelligent control technologies such as expert control, neural network control, fuzzy control and predictive control have been developed or inspired by empirical process operations or biological control principles. These control technologies have played an important role in improving the control effectiveness of some objects in complex processes. However, these control technologies are complex and difficult to implement and apply, which affects their applications and promotions in process engineering projects.